Since the proposal of a photoelectric conversion device that comprises dye-sensitized semiconductor particles (Nature, Vol. 353, pp. 737-740, 1991), a dye-sensitized solar cell is much noticed as a new solar cell substitutable for a silicon-based solar cell. In particular, a dye-sensitized solar cell comprising a plastic film as the support thereof is flexible and lightweight, and many investigations on it have been made.